Ngegosip yuk!
by UQ
Summary: Amou Nami, si tukang gosip sekolah menarik para peserta kompetisi masuk kedalam permainannya. Awalnya hanya ada dua, lama-lama semakin banyak yang muncul. Mau tau bagaimana kisahnya? Silahkan baca dan Riview. Update chapter 2  Piip What?
1. Ngegosip Yuk!

**ˁ● ͜ ●ˀ**

**Ngegosip yuk!**

**By:: Aidou Yuukihara**

**La Corda D'oro © Yuki Kure**

**Genre:: General**

**Rate:: K+**

**Warning:: OOC, OC , Len udah gak di Jepang. **

**ˁ● ͜ ●ˀ**

Istirahat kali ini, mereka –Nami, Kahoko, Shouko, dan Yuuki berada di salah satu ruang musik. Nami Si Tukang Gosip sekolah ingin mewawancarai mereka satu persatu untuk majalah bulanan sekolah yang temanya "Romance in Music". Sebenarnya sih itu hanya alasan yang di buat-buat oleh Nami saja, dan sebenarnya –lagi majalah bulanan sekolah gak bener-bener ada berhubung biaya yang terbatas. Lagi pula setiap hari klub jurnalis sudah membuat buletin jadi buat apa pakai ada majalah segala.

Nami menyiapkan pena dan buku catatannya untuk siap mencatat jawaban dari kedua peserta kompetisi. Keberadaan Yuuki di sini hanya sebagai tambahan, katanya ini lebih baik dari pada dia makan sendirian di atap sekolah. Nami memulai pertanyaannya.

"Pertama aku mulai dari Shouko-chan, menurutmu di antara ke lima laki-laki itu mana menurutmu yang paling menarik?" Nami bersiap menulis setiap jawaban Shouko nanti.

"E-eto, aku bingung senpai. Me-menurutku mereka memiliki karakter yang berbeda-beda." Kata Shouko sambil malu-malu seperti biasa.

"Yup, kamu boleh menjelaskannya satu persatu." Nami memberinya senyuman untuk mengurangi rasa gugup pada kouhai-nya itu tidak gugup.

"Hihara-senpai menurutku dia sangat hiper aktif dan seperti sosok kakak di antara kita, di-dia juga baik." Ia tidak terlalu gugup seperti sebelumnya, malah ia terlihat senang ketika membicarakan Kazuki.

"Kalau Tsukimori-kun dan Tsuchiura-kun?" Nami melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Ka-kalau mereka berdua a-aku agak takut, me-mereka menyeramkan." Shouko kembali gugup.

**(●.●)**

**Di luar ruangan**

**(●.●)**

Kazuki yang lewat sambil memakan rotinya berhenti ketika Shouko menyebutkan namanya. Suara dari dalam bisa terdengar karena pintunya belum di tutup rapat. Karena sudah terlanjur berdiri di situ menurutnya gak ada salahnya untuk menguping. Saat sedang menguping, ia merasa ada sebuah tangan dengan ukuran besar yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hihara-senpai? Sedang apa?" suara berat terdengar dari belakangnya.

"Ssstt... Tsuchiura-kun jangan berisik." Katanya pelan-pelan. Ryotaro mengangguk mengerti dan ikut mendengar pembicaraan di dalam ruangan itu.

'_Aku menyeramkan? Sama dengan si es batu itu? Aku tidak terima di samakan dengannya!' _Ryo mengumpat sebal diam-diam.

● **̫●**

**Di dalam ruangan**

● **̫●**

"Memangnya kenapa Shouko-chan?" tanya Kahoko, sepertinya dia tidak terima kedua orang itu dianggap menyeramkan.

"Ha-habisnya, badan Tsuchiura-senpai besar dan Tsukimori-senpai diam terus a-aku merasa takut kalau didiamkan seperti itu. Da-dan sa-saat mereka bertengkar a-aku se-semakin takut." Shouko menunduk dan badannya gemetar.

Yuuki mengulurkan makanannya, bermaksud menawarinya agar membuat Shouko agak tenang. Tapi Shouko tersenyum tpis dan menolaknya, Yuuki kembali melanjutkan makannya dan lanjut mendengarkan dengan tenang.

"Selanjutnya Yunoki-senpai dan Kaji-kun." Nami sibuk mencatat.

"Ka-kalau Yunoki-senpai dia sangat baik, tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh dengannya dan aku tidak tahu itu apa. Kalau Kaji-senpai sama seperti Yunoki-senpai dia sangat baik dan ramah." Shouko sudah agak tenang.

"Kamu salah Shouko-chan. Dia itu suka menguntiti orang tahu!" kata Yuuki dengan ekspresi meyakinkan.

"Masa sih? Gak mungkin ah, Kaji-kun seperti itu." bela Kahoko dengan tampang tidak percayanya.

"Salah satunya kamu Kahoko." Jawab Yuuki dengan santainya sambil makan lagi.

●᷄ **̲●᷄**

**Di luar**

●᷄ **̲●᷄**

Kaji berjalan di lorong tempat latihan, bermaksud untuk melatih permainan violanya. Tetapi ia berhenti dan menghampiri senpai dan temannya yang saat ini sedang berada di depan ruang musik.

"Senpai, Tsuchiura-san. Kalian sedang apa?" Kazuki dan Ryo menengok dengan ekspresi kaget dan agak gimana gitu. Mereka berdua tidak menyangka kalau Aoi si pangeran Seiso itu seorang penguntit.

"Sssst, jangan berisik pangeran penguntit. Kita lagi nguping." Kazuki menyuruh Aoi diam.

Aoi mengangkat alisnya ketika mendengar kata penguntit. "Penguntit?"

"Kata Shimizu-san kamu itu penguntit." Jelas Ryo.

"Hah?" dia makin kaget dan bingung dari sebelumnya.

"Udah diem!" Kazuki menarik Aoi dan menajaknya menguping. Mau gak mau, Aoi menerima tawaran senpai-nya itu.

**ˁ● ͜ ●ˀ**

**Di dalam**

**ˁ● ͜ ●ˀ**

"Oke, terakhir Shimizu-kun." Mendadak wajah Shouko memanas. Yuuki berhenti makan dan penasaran dengan jawaban Shouko mengenai adiknya itu.

"D-dia juga baik d-dan..." Shouko terlihat sudah tidak kuat untuk berbicara apa.

"Dan?" Nami terlihat tidak sabar.

"Dan me-membuatku a-agak takut.."

"Takut?" tanya Yuuki.

"Di-dia diam terus, sa-sama seperti Tsukimori-senpai."

"Oh... kamu tidak memiliki perasaan untuknya? Gosipnya kalian itu kan..."

"..." Shouko menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

**(●.●)**

**Di luar**

**(●.●)**

Keiichi datang dengan cello-nya, ia telah selesai berlatih dan mau kembali ke kelasnya. Ia menghampiri ketiga senpainya dan malah di suruh ikut menguping oleh Kazuki.

"Hm, kamu harus lebih banyak bicara Shimizu-kun." Kazuki menasehati kouhai-nya.

"Baik senpai.. zzzZZzzz..." Keiichi mengusap-ngusap matanya.

**(●.●)**

**Di dalam**

**(●.●)**

"Hehehe... kita sudah tahu apa jawabannya Shouko-chan." Kata mereka bertiga pada Shouko.

"Nah sekarang giliranmu Kahoko. Kita awali dari Tsuchiura-kun. Ku dengar dia menyatakkan perasaannya padamu, jadi apa jawabanmu?"

"Wah dia berani juga tuh! Tsuchiura-senpai ternyata suka sama Kaho-senpai ya..." Yuuki nyengir.

"Da-dari mana kamu tahu Nami-chan?"

"Rahasia! Udah jawab!" perintah Nami.

● **̫●**

**Di luar**

● **̫●**

"Kamu nembak Kahoko?" Tanya Kazuki si ketua grup penguping kelas ikan teri ini, diikuti dua pasang mata yang ikut melihat ke arah Ryoutaro.

"Ya begitu... Amou sialan! Awas kau!"

"Ssst! Jangan berisik nanti kalau mereka mendengar bagaimana!" Kazuki menutupi mulutnya disertai anggukan dari kedua anggota lainnya.

"Benar Tsuchiura-san, kamu pasti mau tahu jawabannya kan?" Kaji senyum-senyum.

"Hh..." Ryo mendengus sebal.

●᷄ **̲●᷄**

**Di dalam**

●᷄ **̲●᷄**

"I-itu, aku hanya menganggapnya seperti kakak saja, sama seperti aku dengan Hihara-senpai." Begitu jawabnya.

"Oh, kalau Yunoki-senpai?"

"I-itu dia sama saja dengan Kaji-kun."

'_Tapi dia dia gak sepenuhnya memiliki sosok pangeran. Dia lebih cocok jadi nenek sihir! Lihat rambutnya!' _pikir Kahoko.

"Kalau Shimizu-kun kamu pasti hanya menganggapnya sebagai adikmu kan. Kalau begitu Tsukimori-kun, bagaimana perasaanmu saat dia pergi ke German?"

"A-aku dan dia tidak ada apa-apa."

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang kalau kamu ada apa-apa dengannya. Hehehe..." Nami ketawa berduaan dengan Yuuki.

"Oh, berarti ada apa-apa nih..." kata Yuuki.

"Terakhir kamu Yuuki!" Nami menunjuk Yuuki dengan pulpennya.

"Hah? Aku juga senpai? Aku kan gak ikutan!" Yuuki menolak.

"Ah pokoknya harus."

"Gak mau senpai, apalagi kalau ada yang nguping!" mereka bertiga kaget, apalagi yang di luar. Mereka bertiga melihat ke arah pintu dan mendapati empat laki-laki yang sedang menguping. Nami menarik mereka masuk dan ikut ke dalam permainannya.

"Jadi kalian menguping pembicaraan kita ya?" tanya Nami dengan nada yang ia buat seseram mungkin.

"Tuh kan aku benar. Aoi-senpai itu penguntit! Dia memang suka menguntiti Kaho-senpai."

"Eh Yuuki-chan, apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu pada senpai-mu?" Aoi membantah pernyataan Yuuki.

"Emang bener kok, waktu itu aku juga ngeliat senpai ngikutin Kaho-senpai."

"Kaji! Awas saja kalau kamu melakukan sesuatu pada Hino. Aku sudah berjanji pada si es batu untuk menjaga Hino." Ryo mengepal tangannya.

"Dia berbohong Tsuchiura-kun!" Aoi menunjuk-nunjuk Yuuki.

"Enak saja! Aku kan anak baik, gak kayak senpai." Ejek Yuuki.

"Udah cukup, ayo kita lanjut! Yuuki-chan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Kaji-kun?"

"Uhuk-uhuk, pertanyaan macam apa itu?" kata Yuuki yang sedang tersedak.

"Udah cepet jawab."

"Tapi aku terlalu polos untuk menjawabnya senpai."

"Pembohong!" kata mereka semua kecuali Shouko, Keiichi saudara kembarnya pun juga ikut berkata seperti itu.

"Kalian jahat! Baiklah aku bertemu dengan Aoi-senpai saat dia sedang menguntiti Kaho-senpai di jalan. dia pura-pura jadi badut yang megangin balon. Aku mau balonnya buat ngerjain orang, pas denger si badut ngomong aku kenal suaranya, pas aku tanya itu bener-bener Aoi-senpai." Yang lain geleng-geleng ketika mendengar pernyataan Yuuki (kecuali Kaji).

"Kamu masih belum menjawbnya Yuuki-chan. Itu Cuma membuktikan kalau dia itu penguntit." Nami mengatakkannya tanpa dosa.

"Tapi tadi Shouko-chan juga begitu kok tadi." Yuuki membela dirinya.

"Ah dia beda, dan lagi dari tadi kamu hanya makan saja. Udah ayo jawab."

"Hahaha, emangnya enak!" Aoi menertawainya.

"Aoi!" Yuuki melempar plastik-plastik bekas makanannya ke arah Aoi, tepat sasaran loh.

"Stop! Yuuki-chan sekarang kamu memanggilnya dengan nama depannya saja. Mencurigakan."

"Ya, mencurigakan." Kecuali Aoi dan Yuuki mereka semua berkata seperti itu sambil mengangguk.

"I-itu... ahaha udah bel." Yuuki merasa lega ketika mendengar bel.

"Setelah ini kita langsung pulang. Berarti bisa lanjut! Ayo berikan alasanya." Mereka semua mengelilingi Yuuki dengan tatapan tajam. Semakin lama mereka semua mendekatinya dan membuatnya terpojok. Yuuki membanting tangannya pada lantai ***mereka duduk di bawah***.

"R.A.H.A.S.I.A!" Yuuki mengejanya satu persatu dengan penuh penekanan. Yang lain hanya diam karena takut dengan sikap Yuuki yang seperti itu. Yuuki sudah mengeluarkan jati dirinya.

"Ya udah deh, kalau Hihara-senpai?"

"Kalau Hihara-senpai itu norak! Kalau di jalan teriak-teriak, gak tau apa kuping Yuuki tuh sensitif! Udah begitu malu-maluin. Dia juga kayak anak kecil, yah emang sih gak kayak anak kecil. Tapi Yuuki maunya begitu!" oh ternyata bukan sisi gelapnya tetapi sisi kekanak-kanakkannya toh...

"Sabar ya senpai." Kata Ryotaro dan Kazuki hanya mengangguk lesu.

"Kalau Tsuchiura-kun?"

"Ah kalau senpai yang itu seperti King Kong! Besar banget, Shouko-chan aja sering ketakutan gara-gara ada senpai yang itu. Hahaha, ukuran bajunya pasti besar-besar."

"Bocah sialan." Ryoutaro menggumam sebal.

"Lanjut, kalau Yunoki-senpai?"

"Oh, kalau si tante girang itu. Dia mah depannya doang cantik, dalemnya mah sumpah ancur banget! Masa waktu itu aku ngeliatin senpai centil ngegodain Kaho-senpai di atap. Tadinya sih aku kira dia punya kelainan, ternyata dia masih suka perempuan."

"Sepertinya ada yang membicarakan aku." Tiba-tiba Azuma sudah berada di depan pintu dan ikut masuk.

"Oh, senpai centil. Sini duduk." Kata Yuuki tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Yang lain sudah menggit bibirnya dengan keringat dingin yang terus bercucuran.

"Senpai centil?" tanya Azuma sambil tersenyum.

"Yup, menurutku senpai itu centil. Ada masalah senpai?" Yuuki membalasnya dengan senyum lebih cemerlang. Yang lain tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Keiichi menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas kosong menunjukkannya ke yang lain **(Ex:: Yuuki dan Azuma)**.

**Nee-chan lebih kejam dan menyeramkan.**

**Wajahnya seperti malaikat tapi jiwanya sekejam iblis.**

Begitulah isinya.

"Ayo lanjut. Kalau Tsukimori-kun bagaimana?" Nami berbicara dengan mantap.

"Oh, aku kira dia juga ada kelainan loh! Aku kira dia akan menikahi biolanya, ternyata dia masih suka dengan Kaho-senpai. Eh senpai aku juga lihat loh pas kalian ciuman di bawah pohon! Aku juga foto mau gak Nami-senpai?" Kahoko langsung menunduk.

"Huwa! Kamu kouhai-ku yang paling top! Besok ya!"

"Oke senpai, jangan lupa bayarannya, seperti biasa ya!"

"Tenang aja, bisa di atur itu mah."

"Sebenarnya kamu itu kerjanya nguntitin Hino atau apa sih? Kok bisa tahu banyak sih tentang dia dengan kita semua." Ryo mulai merasa ada yang aneh.

"Itu takdir senpai. Lagian mau ngepiip di tempat begituan. Aku kan sering keliling buat cari objek."

"Udah lanjut lagi. Sekarang aku akan bertanya ke yang lain."

"Tunggu senpai, aku yang nanya! Aku aja!" Yuuki langsung menarik buku catatan dan pena Nami secara paksa.

"Hei!" Teriak Nami.

"Ini untuk senpai juga. Oke aku mau tanya ke adikku dulu. Kamu yang ngambil kue semalam ya?"

"Nggak, bibi yang memakannya. Katanya kakak sudah menghabiskan tiga kotak jadi gak masalah kalau bibi yang makan."

"Itu tidak adil! Aku kan beli sendiri. Huhuhuhu... lanjut deh, kamu sama Shouko-chan kapan pip-pip-an nya?"

"Oh, tergantung..." yang lain langsung kaget mendengar jawaban seperti itu, apalagi Shouko.

"Jangan lupa ya! Kuenya –sebagai PJ ! Nah ke siapa lagi ya? Ah senpai centil!" Yuuki memukul wajahnya sendiri. Dan seketika cara bicaranya masuk ke fase serius.

"Senpai, kenapa harus ada dua?" tanya Yuuki dan yang lain kecuali Azuma tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Hmm, takdir yang memaksa." Kata Azuma sambil memainkan rambut panjangnya dengan jar telunjuknya.

"Hn, tapi menurutku aku lebih suka yang asli."

"Itu menurutmukan? Bukan yang lain."

"Tapi Azuma tetaplah Azuma."

"Terima kasih Hihara-san." Kata Azuma.

"Hm, mau nanya apa ya?" Yuuki kebingungan.

"Sini aku saja!" kata Nami sambil menarik pena dan buku catatannya dari tanga Yuuki.

"Bentar senpai, ini yang terakhir deh." Yuuki menahan tarikkan Nami, dan Nami mengangguk.

"Aoi-senpai, kenapa senpai suka menguntiti Kaho-senpai?" yang lain siap menunggu jawaban yang kelua dari mulut Aoi.

"Bawaan lahir mungkin..."

"Hah?" yang lain kaget mendengarnya, sedangkan Yuuki sibuk mencatat.

"Eh jangan di catat! Bercanda tahu! Ini juga karena di suruh ibunya Tsukimori-san. Ibuku dengan ibunya teman dekat dan ia memintaku mencari tahu tentangmu dengan Tsukimori-san. Ia mendukugngmu 100% kok Hino-san."

"Oke, tapi Aoi-senpai tetap penguuntit. Nah ini Nami-senpai." Yuuki menyerahkan barang pinjamannya pada Nami.

Nami melihat isi buku catatannya dan matanya penuh dengan kilauan. "Waw, banyak banget. Sepertinya ini cukup."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki. Ternyata itu adalah Manami, mantan penggiring Kahoko. Manami yang lewat ruangan itu penasaran dengan suara-suara yang familiar di telinganya. Sehingga ia memberanikan dirinya masuk. Tapi sepertinya ini akan membuatnya repot.

"Manami-chan ayo masuk, hehehe..." Nami mulai nyengir lagi.

"Mulai lagi deh..." kata yang lain.

"Eh?" Manami bingung dan langsung di tarik Nami untuk duduk.

"Nah, Yuuki-chan. Menurutmu apa yang kamu ketahui tentang dia dengan Tsuchiura-kun?" Nami tahu pasti Yuuki pernah melihat mereka berdua ngepiip.

"Ah, banyak senpai! Mau yang di luar sekolah atau di dalam?"

"Dua-duanya!"

"Kalau yang di dalam sekolah mereka berdua sih Cuma makan bareng. Itu sepertinya setelah Tsuchiura-senpai di tolak sama Kaho-senpai. Tapi kadang mereka duet bareng loh! Pasti kalian pernah denger suara duo piano." Yang lain mengangguk.

"Kalau luar sekolah?"

"Kalau luar sekolah, seperti makan malem bareng. Terus ke bioskop, lalu ke supermarket bareng. Oh iya aku juga pernah liat Tsuchiura-senpai di rumah Mori-senpai loh!"

"Wah informasinya bagus banget!"

"Kamu itu benar-benar penguntit!" kata Manami dan Ryo bersamaan.

"Tuh kan, sekarang ketahuan siapa yang penguntit!" ejek Aoi.

"Biarin aja! Aoi jahat!" Yuuki melempari sampah-sampahnya yang masih ada. Buat para reader yang bingung dengan jumlah makanan yang di bawa Yuuki, itu sekitar 20-an. Dia kalau makan emang banyak, tapi ya gitu... gak gede-gede.

"Tuh, sebenernya hubungan kalian berdua tuh apa sih?" Kahoko yang penasaran mulai angkat bicara.

"Kouhai dan senpai mungkin ya?" Aoi bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Gak mungkin masa pakai saling panggil pakai nama depan."

"Oh itu mah aku keceplosan senpai."

"Masih mencurigakan. Manami-chan kamu kan sekelas sama Tsukimori-kun. Perubahan dia setelah kenalan sama Kaho-chan bagaimana?" Nami kembali bertanya.

"Dia lebih bernyawa gitu deh, percaya gak percaya hari-hari sebelum pergi ke Vienna dia senyum-senyum sendiri tau!"

"Hah? Gak mungkin! Si es batu kayak dia gak mungkin senyum!"Ryo gak percaya dengan perkataan Manami. Kahoko hanya diam pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Sepertinya Kaho-chan tahu sesuatu deh..." Nami melirik Kahoko, dan Kahoko tetap dia dan pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Dia semakin mirip dengan Tsukimori-kun. Udah deh, aku sudah dapet banyak info. Ayo kita pulang." Nami memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam sakunya dan berdiri.

"Tunggu dulu Nami-chan, kamu benar-benar mau memasukkannya ke dalam majalah bulanan sekolah?" tanya Kahoko, diikuti anggukan oleh yang lain.

"Nggak, hanya untuk kepuasan tersendiri aja, hehehe..." yang lain menghela nafas lega. Mereka semua kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Dan hari yang melelahkan pun akhirnya selesai.

**lllll**

**lllll**

**ll● ͟ ●ll**

**FIN**

**ll● ͟ ●ll**

**lllll**

**lllll**

**Nama OC-nya Shimizu Yuukihara.**

**Kalau baca Go on! pasti udah kenal.**

**Dia kakak kembarannya Kei, cuma beda 2 menit.**

**Ngomong apa lagi ya?**

**Udah deh segini aja.**

**Merasa ada yang aneh, gak jelas, dan lain-lain bisa di ungkapkan langsung.**

**Ngeflame juga gak apa-apa, asal jangan pakai kata-kata kasar dan capslock(pusing liatnya).**

**Gak tau caranya?**

**Gampang kok.**

**Klik aja yang ada tulisan reviewnya.**

**Itu loh yang di bawah.**

**Kalau suka tinggal klik yang tulisannya favorite.**

**Tapi riview juga ya!**

**Matta Ashita!**

**lllll**

**lllll**

**lllll**

**ll● ͟ ●ll**

**lllll**

**lllll**

**lllll**


	2. Piip What?

**Piip What?**

_By:: Aidou Yuukihara_

_La Corda D'oro © Yuki Kure_

_Piip What? © Aidou Yuukihara_

_Genre:: General_

_Rate:: T_

_Warning:: OOC, OC , Len udah gak di Jepang._

* * *

Semenjak hari itu Fuyumi Shouko, gadis berambut hijau dengan kulit pucat begitu penasaran akan sesuatu. Tapi sudah hampir seminggu berlalu semenjak hari itu, ia belum bertanya sama sekali. Rasa gugupnya yang terlalu selalu membuatnya kesusahan seperti ini. Ia selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa Tuhan menciptakannya sebagai gadis gugupan seperti itu

Hari ini Shouko sudah mengumpulkan tekadnya untuk bertanya. Target pertama adalah orang yang membuatnya penasaran setengah mati. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shimizu. Eits, bukan Shimizu yang cowok. Tapi yang cewek, dia Shimizu Yuukihara. Dia yang membuat Shouko sangat penasaran dengan kata-katanya.

Saat ini, Shouko berada di _General Department_ tempat Yuuki belajar. Yuuki tidak sekolah di Music Department seperti adik kembarnya, itu karena perintah dari neneknya dan karena ia tidak terlalu menganggap musik sebagai prioritasnya. Shouko mencoba berjalan cepat tetapi _speed_-nya tetap segitu-segitu saja. Kenapa ia ingin cepat-cepat? Itu karena sepanjang lorong, orang-orang berbisik tentangnya dan itu membuatnya gugup.

Shouko mencari ruang kelas Yuuki. Dan sampailah Shouko di depan kelas 1-B tempat Yuuki belajar, atau lebih tepatnya 'tempat Yuuki tidur'. Dia mencari-cari Yuuki dari luar, itu karena ia tidak berani masuk ke dalam. Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis berambut hitam menghampiri Shouko -yang sedang sibuk mencari Yuuki- dari belakang.

"Kamu mencari siapa?" tanya gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Heh?" Shouko kaget dan langsung bergerak mundur, ternyata ia menabrak gadis itu.

"Go-gomenasai," kata Shouko dengan gugup dan pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, maaf mebuatmu kaget. Kamu sedang mencari siapa?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Sh-Shimizu Yukihara-chan," jawab Shouko yang masih gugup.

"Oh, itu yang sedang tidur di dekat jendela." Gadis itu menunjuk Yuuki yang sedang tidur dengan kepala di atas buku tebal yang berada di mejanya dengan tangan melingkari buku tebal itu.

"A-arigatou," Shouko mengucapkan terima kasih. "Sepertinya nanti saja aku bertemu dengan Yuuki-chan."

"Nanti akan aku sampaikan padanya, kau pasti Fuyumi Shouko ya?"

"Hai..." Jawabnya malu-malu.

"Aku Kanedawa Narumi, salam kenal." Katanya sambil tersenyum ramah pada Shouko.

"Salam kenal. Terima kasih banyak ya." Shouko langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas Yuuki.

_Bagaimana kalau aku tanya Kaho-senpai atau Nami-senpai ya?_

Shouko pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi mencari Kahoko atau Nami. Pertama ia mencari Kahoko dulu, ia sudah sering ke kelas Kahoko jadi dia tidak terlalu gugup seperti tadi. Saat sudah sampai ke kelas Kahoko, Shouko masuk dan menghampi Kahoko yang sedang bersama Nao dan Mio.

"Ka-Kaho-senpai, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Begitu kata Shouko.

"Duduk dulu Shouko-chan," Kahoko menyuruh Shouko duduk, setelah Shouko duduk ia bertanya, "Kamu mau bertanya tentang apa?"

"Soal kata 'piip' yang diucapkan oleh Yuuki-chan waktu itu." Kata Shouko sambil menunduk untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Heh?" Kahoko, Mio, dan Nao kaget mendengarnya.

"A-ada apa senpai-tachi?" Shouko kebingungan melihat balasan mereka bertiga.

"E-eto Shouko-chan, kata terlalu dewasa untukmu. Ka-kami tidak mau merusak kepolosanmu Shouko-chan." Jawab Kahoko, mewakili Mio dan Nao.

"Arigatou senpai-tachi. Aku akan ke tempat lain." Shouko langsung berdiri dan keluar dari kelas Kahoko. Saat ia keluar dari kelas Kahoko, ia bertemu dengan Ryoutaro dan Nami yang sedang kejar-kejaran. Sepertinya Ryoutaro mau di wawancarai oleh Nami.

"Konnichiwa Tsuchiura-senpai, Nami-senpai." Shouko membungkukkan badannya.

"Konnichiwa Shouko-chan." Kata Nami dan di timpal oleh Ryo. "Konnichiwa Fuyumi-san."

Mereka berdua berhenti kejar-kejaran seakan-akan tadi tidak terjadi Kahoko sudah bilang arti kata itu terlalu dewasa untuknya, Shouko tetep kukuh mencari jawabannya.

"Senpai, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja Shouko-chan."

"Jadi apa pertanyaannya Fuyumi-san?"

"Piip yang di bicarakan Yuuki-chan kemarin itu artinya apa senpai?"

"EEH?" mereka berdua jaget mendengarnya. Ryou kemudian mengusap ubun-ubunya karena gak tau mau ngomong apa. Sedangkan Nami juga sama bingungnya dengan Ryou, jadi ia hanya tertawa garing.

"Senpai-tachi?" Shouko bingung dengan tingkah laku kedua seniornya yang emang pada dasarnya udah aneh.

"Ano..." Nami sedang berpikir harus menjawab apa. "Kamu tidak boleh tahu artinya apa, itu terlalu besar untukmu Shouko-chan."

"Ya, itu benar." Ryou menepuk pundak Shouko, dan Shouko langsung kaget. "Maaf, Fuyumi-san."

"Tidak apa-apa, Tsuchiura-senpai. Senpai-tachi, aku pergi dulu ya." Shouko pamit dan langsung pergi. Ryoutaro dan Nami melanjutkan aktifitas kejar-kejarannya kembali.

Shouko masih belum puas dengan jawaban yang ia dapatkan sampai saat ini. Dia sih mau saja bertanya lagi, tapi kemungkinannya pasti akan mendapatkan jawaban yang sama seperti yang tadi-tadi. Padahal hanya satu kata saja, apa kata-kata itu memang sangat sukar didengar ya? Author yang keren ini aja juga gak tau jawabannya apa.

_Cuma Yuuki-chan yang mungkin mau kasih tau! Aku harus tanya dia!_

Shouko sudah menentukkan Yuuki sebagai target terakhirnya. Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, Shouko mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas.

Sebenarnya waktu Yuuki bertanya pada Kei kapan Shouko dengannya nge-piip, ia tidak kaget dengan perkataan Yuuki, melainkan kaget melihat ekspresi senpai-senpainya yang ada di sana. Yah untuk readers, coba bayangkan sendiri deh wajah lebay mereka kayak apa.

Sekarang pukul tiga sore. Shouko sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang seperti biasanya. Tapi bedanya, dia tidak berlatih saat pulang sekolah seperti yang ia sering lakukan akhir-akhir ini. Mau tau kenapa? Itu karena dia punya sebuah misi rahasia. Misinya memaksa dia untuk mencari tahu arti dari sebuah kode rahasia. Ia keluar kelas sambil menjinjing tas dan klarinetnya. Oke, kali ini Shouko yang biasanya pemalu terlihat seperti seorang agen rahasia yang sedang mencari informasi yang super rahasia.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Shouko pergi ke kelas Yuuki. Saat ia tiba di kelas Yuuki, Yuuki tidak ada di sana. Kata teman sekelasnya, kalau tidak ada di atap ya ada di dekat gudang. Sangat gak elit, apa semua Shimizu seperti ini? Memilih tempat 'mangkal' yang gak banget?

Oke, balik ke cerita. Saat ia berjalan menuju atap, ia melihat beberapa senpai yang ia kenal semasa kompetisi di tengah lorong menuju kelasnya. Dan ternyata Yuuki juga ada di sana, sepertinya ada acara gosip mingguan Nami nih. Dia memang terlalu, menggosip bukan di tempatnya.

"Konbanwa senpai-tachi, Shimizu-kun, Yuuki-chan." Sapa Shouko sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Yang lain langsung menengok. Nami kelihatannya begitu senang atas kehadiran Shouko, dan mulai berbicara. "Wah kebetulan sekali Shouko-chan, kami baru saja membicarakanmu."

"Kata orang di tempat tinggalku dulu, kalau orang yang sedang dibicarakan muncul tandanya panjang umur." Timpal Yuuki. Yang lain berkata, "Amin..." bersamaan. Sebenarnya apa sih agama mereka?

"He? Membicarakanku?" setelah berkata "Amin.." Shouko langsung bertanya pada yang lain.

"Iya, soal kamu yang bertanya ke kita-kita." Jawab Nami singkat.

"Ah, aku baru saja mau mencari Yuuki-chan untuk menanyakannya lagi." Shouko langsung ingat kalau iya ingin bertemu Yuuki yang saat ini berada di hadapannya.

"Kamu mau nanya apa Shouko-chan? Tanya Yuuki sembari menguap.

"Soal-" belum selesai Shouko berbicara, Kahoko memutusnya dan berkata, "Jangan Shouko-chan, kamu masih terlalu polos." Yang di sertai sepasang anggukkan indah dan seirama(?) dari Ryou dan Nami.

"Hah?" Yuuki langsung menatap senpainya yang berambut merah.

"Benar Shouko-chan, kamu masih terlalu polos. Dan seharusnya kamu jauh-jauh dari Yuuki-chan, pikirannya sudah tidak bersih lagi." Nami melirik Yuuki.

"Senpai! Apa maksudnya itu?" Yuuki menatap senpai-senpainya dengan tatapan yang tajam. Kemudian ia langsung menatap ke Shouko dengan tatapan yang serupa dan berkata, "Shouko-chan, ayo beri tahu aku. Kamu mau nanya soal apa? Jangan percaya sama senpai-senpai bejat seperti mereka!" Yuuki berusaha meyakinkan Shouko kalau senpai mereka itu bejat. Bukannya percaya, Shouko malah mulai dag-dig-dug.

"Kouhai sialan! Apa maksudmu senpai-senpai bejat hah?" Ryou sudah habis kesabarannya, kalau saja Aoi tidak menahannya, mungkin sekarang Yuuki sudah tidak selamat.

"Emang bener kok!" sayangnya Yuuki malah menjadi-jadi. "Jadi apa yang mau kau tanyakan Shouko-chan?" lanjutnya.

"Ano, maksudmu soal kata 'Piip' waktu itu apa?" tanya Shouko setelah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk ngomong setelah ditatap Yuuki.

"Oh itu toh, apanya coba yang mesum dari itu? Ngepiip itu kan duet bareng." Jawab Yuuki dengan santainya seperti biasa.

"Hah?" Nami, Kahoko, dan Ryou di buat tidak percaya oleh jawaban Yuuki.

Yuuki bingung dengan respon dari ketiga senpai-nya itu, apalagi pada Nami. "Kok malah 'Hah'? padahal Nami-senpai sendiri yang ngasih tau aku ngepiip itu apa."

"Kapan aku menjelaskannya padamu?" tanya Nami.

"Ah senpai pikun, waktu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kalau gak salah sebulan sebelum Tsukimori-senpai ke Vienna." Nami meberikan death glare ke Yuuki yang jelas-jelas telah menghinanya. Yuuki hanya mengabaikannya dan lanjut menjelaskan. "Waktu itu aku lagi jalan di taman buat cari inspirasi bareng Nami-senpai yang juga lagi nyari foto. Terus aku denger dari beberapa orang, mereka ngomongin Piip. Katanya di taman itu banyak yang suka ngepiip. Aku kan gak tau itu artinya apa, jadi aku tanya aja ke Nami-senpai. Nami-senpai nunjukkin orang yang lagi ngepiip tuh gimana. Ternyata ngepiip tuh istilah buat duet." Begitu jelasnya. "Hh, istilah anak jaman sekarang memang aneh-aneh." Yuuki mengusap ubun-ubunnya dan bertingkah ala Kanalulu-sensei. Maksudnya kayak udah tua gitu.

"Memangnya kamu sudah tua sampai-sampai harus berbicara seperti itu," komentar Aoi setelah mendengar ucapan terakhir Yuuki.

"Sepertinya nee-san terlalu sering bergaul dengan nenek." Kata Keiichi yang dari tadi mengusap matanya atau menguap.

"Yee, biarin aja." Balas Yuuki.

Otak Nami kemudian mencerna setiap kata-kata yang dijelaskan Yuuki tadi. Ia akhirnya mengingat kejadian itu. Sebenarnya dia menunjuk ke dua orang yang sedang berciuman di taman itu, tidak jauh dari sana ada dua orang (laki-laki dan perempuan) sedang melakukan duet dengan biola untuk meminta sumbangan. Mungkin yang dilihat Yuuki saat itu orang yang sedang duet.

"Oh begitu ya Yuuki-chan." Shouko mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Lalu apa maksudmu dengan PJ?" tanya Kahoko yang mengingat-ngingat diskusi mereka di salah satu ruang musik beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kalau tidak salah PJ itu sebutan buat suatu perayaan kan? Kalau di keluarga kami, setiap yang habis duet harus melakukan selametan." Jelas Yuuki.

"Dasar bocah, itu beda! PJ itu pajak jadian, kalau baru pacaran sama orang haru bagi-bagi rejeki. Beda arti tau!" Ryo mengacak-ngacak rambutnya karena kesal.

"Bodo! Beda dikit ini!" Yuuki menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Dikit mbahmu!" Nami mulai OOC.

"Mbah aku? Kei, bukannya mbah kita banyak ya?" Yuuki malah ngeladenin.

"Aku lupa," Kei malah nguap.

"Dasar senpai sotoy..."

"Grrr..." Nami makin panas.

"Hei sudah-sudah, masalahnya sudah selesai bukan? Ayo kita pulang sebelum hari semakin gelap." Aoi mengingatkan mereka kalau sekarang sudah pukul lima sore.

Mereka semua akhirnya bubar. Ternyata piip itu artinya duet. Dan ternyata lagi, yang mesum bukan Yuuki melainkan senpai-senpai yang sotoy itu. Yuuki memang anak baik, dia gak mesum hanya kelewat mesum. Sebenarnya sih yang tadi itu hanya alasan yang dibuat Yuuki saja(kecuali soal PJ) untuk menghindari ajang adu mulut bersama trio senpainya dan mengotori kepolosan Shouko dan adik kecilnya tercinta. Kenapa dia bisa mesum seperti itu? Jelas, orang dia tinggal sama nenek-nenek mesum. Untung saja Keiichi gak di ambil sama nenek itu, bisa-bisa dia jadi mesum seperti Yuuki. Coba bayangin, tampang malaikat seperti Kei gak layak untuk berotak mesum seperti... ehm.. Yuuki kakak kembarnya itu.

**FIN**

**A/N:: **Karena pada mau di lanjut jadinya UQ buat lanjutannya aja. Soal Len, dia tetep gak ada di sini. Tapi santai aja readers, ff baru UQ ada LenxKaho kok!(tapi belom tau kapan dipublish-nya) kadi bagaimana? Mind to review?


End file.
